one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Rex McCoy
Rex McCoy is a shipwright who is currently on his own. Appearance Rex is about 5'11 and is also brown in skin color, He is skinny and wears a long blue over coat with two columns of buttons lined on the center. His hair is a very deep black and also spiked on the back. Around his back he usually has a pole arm on his back, Rex is also usually seen with a blue fedora on him with a silver buckle on the side, resembling a tiger. Personality Rex is the definition of a "lone wolf", a man who feels he has no place in society and, after years of growing up, has come to accept that role. So much that when people interact with him, Rex feels that they already hate him even though they just met. However, he doesn't show many signs of this, in fact he never shows signs of any emotion, looking very apathetic and cold on the exterior. Luckily this isn't really the case, as it's just that he feels expressing his emotions is a sign that he is weak. In reality all his emotions are contained inside his mind, and constantly bottled up. On the inside, Rex is a sympathetic, brave, and moral individual who does not falter when it comes to insults and mockery. He's very perceptive of when others and can sometimes even feel their pain, even when he himself will refuse to express it. Also, why he's completely abysmal socially, on the battlefield is where he shines, preferring to destroy opponents as quickly as possible, he hates when the battles go long. While he calls himself a "pacifist" he isn't afraid to fight to defend himself nor if there isn't another option Dream Avenging himself and his family on his father. Profession *'Shipwright' :Very rarely does a ship stay afloat without a shipwright to maintain it. Shipwrights are the surgeons of ships, administering repairs, applying modifications, or constructing entirely new ships and boats as needed. Shipwrights can create weapons such as wooden bows or staffs. History Rex had grown up in the far shoreline on the edge of Toroa, secluded from most except a few. While he was little, he had a loving and caring mother who educated him and a father who taught him how to be brave and even how to fight with a gun. While Rex loved his mother, the child had a stronger connection to his father, seeing him as a bold and amazing figure to look up to. Unfortunately, good things never came to last as one night, after a very bad training session, his father unexpectedly murdered Rex's mom with a gun. Once Rex was woken by the shot he ran down to find his mother dead, and apparently his father also shooting bullets at him. After Rex's dad cornered him, the father berated him on how his mother made him too soft and that the child was helpless. The father even let him go, thinking that the boy would simply die on his own out in the world. After he goes into the center town of the island, Rex ends up living alone for a few weeks without food or a home. After Kids continuously bullied him, he ended up snapping and.... Well... Shooting all of them. He didn't kill any of them as they were only leg shots, but the town was completely pissed at him. Luckily, there was a bartender by the name of Kroger, who, despite his lack of morals, saw something in him. For many years after, Rex lived in a society where everyone despised him besides Kroger, and grew to not only hate everyone else, but even himself. Of course, Rex eventually left because he felt he had no reason to stay anymore, none besides the bartender missed him. However, he learned that his father was actually a deadly warlord pirate by the name of "Black Mamba". And so, with nothing to lose, Rex set out to avenge not only his family, but himself. Characther Themes Category:Characters Category:3rd Pirate Hunter Division Category:Buccaneer Category:Shipwright Category:West Blue Category:Human Category:36th Navy Branch